


The Monsters Vs Zombies

by sisteroftheagiel



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Protective Andrew Minyard, Sassy Neil Josten, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 16:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10222880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisteroftheagiel/pseuds/sisteroftheagiel
Summary: Just a short story taking inspiration from the scene where Renee and Andrew discus their plans encase of Zombie apocalypse. And Neil wanting to fight and go back for Andrew.So here are the monsters, within an apocalypse. >.





	

Andrews phone beeped, he flipped it open. It was the coordinates for the new safe house. Renee had left with her lot a week ago, because they had to go through the city. The city should have been cleansed, however it was still safer to go in smaller groups. Andrew looked around the house, he didn’t want to leave his house in Columbia, it was meant to be a safe zone. Andrew looked over at Neil, he had given Neil a key and told him to stay. He told Neil that he would protect him. Neil had stayed, now they were all running. 

Neil’s hair was held back with the ugly orange Foxes banana and a dirty Exy racket lay at his feet. Andrew scoff at his predicable choice of weapon. A junkie till the end. Although Andrew had to admit that it was affective against Drake. Andrew ran his fingers over his now empty arm bands, he had gotten used to the feel of the knifes, but he had chosen to trade them in for a much larger blade, which was now strapped to his back. He knew in these circumstances Renee wouldn’t mind. Andrew flipped shut his phone, the house had been so quite that all heads turned towards him. “Get ready, we leave in five”.

Nicky was up first, and went down to his and Aaron’s room to make sure they had packed everything they needed. Somehow Nicky and Aaron had gotten a hold of guns, Andrew had told them that keeping up with the ammunition would be harder than finding the weapons. However, they felt safer with the guns so Andrew gave up.  
Neil had attached his racket to his back and stood at Andrews side. “Our car will only get us half way, are you ready to walk”  
Neil turned to look at Andrew, one side of his mouth quirked up “I’ll be fine”.

Andrew stared back, not amused by his attempt at humour. But more than little relived to still see the old Neil under all the grim and current shit hole that had become their lives. Andrew pushed Neil up against the kitchen wall, cutting of their view from Kevin and snuck in a kiss. It had become routine, a secret kiss, a promise of sorts: to not lose each other. It also acted as a last goodbye. Both kisses meant a lot but here, Neil felt the urgency in Andrews lips, Andrew for once wasn’t confident. It shook Neil to his core, he deepened the kiss to help anchor his wayward thoughts. Andrew moaned and pushed back with one strong hand on Neil’s chest. He left it there while the pair stared into each other’s eyes, feeling the steady beating of Neil’s heart. 

“Are you two going to make out or are we leaving?”

Kevin stood in the door way, arms crossed. His Exy racket like Neil’s was attached to his back. Originally, he had given Neil a heated rant about the proper use for an Exy racket and how they should be maintained to the highest of quality. However, given the current circumstances, Kevin couldn’t dispute that having a strong and almost unbreakable racket at his side was useful, especially when smashing in undead heads where involved. Andrew stared blankly at him, but stepped back away from Neil. Andrew worried about Kevin. Neil was a junkie, but he had Andrew now. He knew that Neil would be ok if he was near him. Kevin on the other hand, had a one-track mind. They hadn’t played Exy for months since the outbreak, they may never play it again. Andrew questioned Kevin’s sanity without the game. Although, having the racket in hand whilst hitting something might be helpful. Kevin might not be making it to court, but Andrew would see he’d make it to the end of this. 

Once Nicky and Aaron where back they silently headed to the car. There was no point locking up, only the dead would return. The car revved to life, but the gas bar only moved slightly, Andrew didn’t know how far it would last, but they had to use it. Andrew drove at his usual break neck speed, but it mattered very little with the lack of people on the roads, Andrew just had to weave through abandoned cars. 

The car took the group further than they expected, but they were still within the city limits when the car started to jolt and eventually stopped. Andrew got out, left the keys and closed the door. He surveyed the area, all seemed quite for now. Andrew had never been complacent, and he defiantly wouldn’t be now. The others got out, Nicky placed a hand on the bonnet and said “Farewell great steed”. Kevin swiped the back of his head and they moved off as one. 

They moved fast but quietly through the abandoned city. Any sound that reached them, they froze until it was clear. Cities had the highest population of undead, even though this city should have been cleansed, any undead who were lurking around the outskirts could be here. As daylight began to fade, Andrew started scouting buildings. He needed one small enough to man, and with one or two exits. Soon he found a small café, the windows had been long boarded up, which meant they might still be intact, but it also meant that the group couldn’t see if anything were inside. Andrew left Nicky and Aaron to guard the front door, whilst Neil, Kevin and himself went around the back. Weapons out they walked past dumpsters and the back door was already ajar. Andrew went first, darkness greeted him as did silence. 

A trash can fell and rolled past them. They froze, weapons gripped in white knuckle determination. Kevin being the closest, took a few attentive steps towards the wayward can. Silence cloaked the alley, the boys hardly breathed. Another bang was heard further down the alley. Kevin took a few more steps. He jumped as a small black cat hopped off the dumpster. It meowed up at Kevin, who breathed out a sign of relief. He knelt and stretched the top of its head. Kevin didn’t notice when the dumpster by his side moved, the cat did. Its eyes went wide and it hissed. From underneath, the dumpster a hand emerged first and then the face and torso of a shrieking undead. It gripped Kevin’s ankle before he had a chance to turn around, it started to drag him back. Kevin lost his hold on the racket as he was yanked backwards. A blur of orange rushed past Andrew, and using his racket Neil leapt over trash cans to get to Kevin faster. One steel toed boot landed on the wrist of the undead, a sickening snap echoed around the alley and the other was stuffed in the gaping maw as the undead screamed. Neil used his powerful runner’s legs and kicked the head back so fast it cracked free, and sailed into a trash can. Neil jumped around, arms raised in triumph. His eyes locked with Andrews, then his expression sobered he opened his mouth but before words escaped Andrew felt hot breath on his head. Turning was instinctive, the zombie groped for Andrew, luckily, he was faster. Using his height to his advantage, he ducked under the things arms, slicing the back of the knees as he went. As the thing fell screeching Andrew swung and the head came clean off and landed in the same can as Neil’s did. Neil could not help the smirk that crossed his face “Show off”.

Kevin had regained his feet and racket and stood wide eye at the pair. Even for a top-level athlete, Andrews and Neil survival skills made them a formidable duo. Instincts kicked in before their minds could. Andrew was always shocked that Neil’s had changed so much, he didn’t run he fought. The conversation with Neil so long ago came flooding back, he had joined Andrews and Renee’s discussion about what they would do in this very same situation, Neil at the time knew he would run, it was his nature. A reflect beat into him by his mother. He had come to Andrew and said “I want to come back for you”. Andrew hadn’t thought much of it then, mostly because he knew Neil and didn’t want to get his hopes up. But the Neil before him now was strong and most importantly here. Fighting. Even though the situation was unbelievable and harsh, they had each other. Which was still worth fighting for.


End file.
